1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to telecommunication systems, and in particular to teleconference systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates a system for issuing an alert in response to detecting a content of interest in a conference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often during conference calls a current topic being discussed does not always require a participants' complete attention. When not actively engaged, participants of a conference tend to devote their focus to other work. However, when the discussion moves to something more pertinent to a specific participant, the participant must snap to attention. This response may be needed when the participant's name is mentioned, a subject of particular interest is raised, or when another participant of importance begins speaking. However, sometimes in this situation an important discussion may have started before a participant became aware. In a face-to-face conversation one person may turn to the next person and ask for a synopsis of what just happened. However, during a teleconference, a subtle method for bringing a participant up to speed is not always possible.